La historia de Alice Cullen
by DikateCullenBlack
Summary: Quieres saber como fue la transformación de Alice y como fue que ella llego a los Cullen.... Pues aqui se los dejo, espero les guste
1. Chapter

_**El comienzo**_

La quemazón que sentía dentro de mi era tal que deseaba que me mataran, había un fuego muy dentro de mi que me quemaba todo por dentro, los sentía en cada una de mis extremidades, sentía que mi corazón se incendiaba y no escuchaba ni veía absolutamente nada, ya llevaba miles de años con este intenso dolor, o eso pensaba yo, después de largos meses, años, cuando pensé que ya iba a morir la quemazón de mis manos, piernas y cabezas se fue haciendo tenue, pensaba que ya era el final de este sufrimiento, sin embargo el dolor dentro de mi corazón aumento, a tal punto que pensé que iba a reventar, luego después de una interminables horas todo paso, la quemazón desapareció, y en su lugar vi el rostro de mi ángel, que me esperaba; su rostro expresaba dolor, miedo, soledad y tristeza, sin embargo sus ojos tenían paz y amor que debía ser descubierto, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones marrón, su cabello rebelde necesitaba un buen corte, y a pesar de esto se veía tan sexy, que ya quería estar con el, luego aparecieron cinco rostros igual de bellos uno se llamaba Carlisle o eso era lo que decía el tal Edward, el otro chico que había en la sala era grande pero se veía que era súper carismático, solo habían dos mujeres, Esme una mujer cariñosa y humilde que trataba a Edward, Emmet y Rosalie, que era la otra chica, como si fuera sus propios hijos, deseaba con todas mis ansias estar con ellos conocerles y vivir su vida; pero mi prioridad era Jasper, debía encontrarlo y llevarlo conmigo a donde los Cullen, sabia que seriamos bien recibidos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, después de ver mi futuro, vi todo tan claro que no parecía de noche, sabia que debía ser muy entrada la noche porque la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, y se escuchaba el sonido de los animales al dormir; me levante sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y vi cada una de las ramas de cada árbol, cada hebra, lo vi todo veía en la tierra como las pequeñas hormigas caminaban al igual que los gusanos y otros insectos, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr era tan rápida que hasta yo me sorprendí, sin embargo no me perdí de nada en mi trayecto al bar que me uniría con Jasper, cada detalle cada cosa la vi nítidamente y así llegue al bar. Llegue justo 20 minutos antes de que abrieran, tendría que esperar 2 días antes de que Jasper apareciera, mientras tanto haría el intento de recordar como es que fui transformada en Vampira, o bueno eso es lo que decía Edward en mi visión. Intente recordar lo que había sucedido y como es que llegue aquí, sin embargo no pude recordar nada, el único recuerdo que tenia era la quemazón, y eso no quería recordarlo. Al siguiente día de llegar, sentía muchísima sed, así que hice lo que vi hacer a la rubia Rosalie y a Esme, iría a cazar algún ciervo o cualquier otro animal.

En mi primera caza estuve muy cerca de cazar a dos humanos que estaban pescando, sin embargo vi justo en ese momento el rostro decepcionado de Carlisle y lo evite, continúe en busca de mi animal, hasta que lo encontré, era un leopardo muy muy grande sin embargo eso no evito que me lanzara en su caza, sentí como el leopardo intentaba pelear conmigo, sin embargo no me hizo ningún daño, ni siquiera un rasguño a la ropa, lo evite a toda costa, después de chupar toda la sangre del leopardo me fui ya faltaba cada vez menos para que llegara Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Te esperaba!**_

Por fin llego el día, Jasper llegaría de un momento a otro y yo lo estaría esperando. Llevaba dos horas de retraso según mi visión aparecería justo en el momento en que empezara a llover, pero aun no aparecía, me sentía preocupada no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, así que continúe con mi larga espera, hasta que justo cuando iba a salir en su búsqueda apareció, con su ropa mojada pero tan bello como mis visiones decían, me acerque poco a poco, cuando vi que ningún humano en el bar nos escuchaba me acerque a el, al fin.

-¡Te esperaba!- Vi como se sorprendía, así que extendí mi brazo para ofrecerle mi mano y explicarle todo en un mejor lugar, él la acepto aun sorprendido, pero a la vez un poco curioso de saber quien era yo.

Ambos subimos a una de las habitaciones que tenía el bar, al entrar lo lleve conmigo a la cama y nos sentamos, su primera pregunta fue:

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

-Simple te vi-dije con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Dónde?

-Es difícil explicar pero digamos que soy una especie de adivinadora, puedo descubrir mi futuro hasta ahora es así, no se si puedo saber el futuro de las demás personas, solo he visto el mío y tu estas en el.

-Umm, no se que decirte, ni siquiera se tu nombre

-Lo hubieras dicho antes soy Alice

-Si bueno yo soy Jasper

-Si tontín lo se recuerda que te esperaba.

-Cierto… ¿bueno y ahora que?

-Bueno ahora vamos con los Cullen

-¿Los Cullen?

-Si claro son una familia de vampiros, el "padre" se llama Carlisle, la "madre" Esme y los "hijos" son Emmet que es pareja de Rosalie y Edward… Ah y debo decirte que son vegetarianos

-¿Vegetarianos?, ¿familia?, sabes Alice no entiendo nada los vampiros no tenemos familias es difícil convivir el uno con el otro

-Si es cierto, y esa es la diferencia entre ser vegetariano o ser uno "normal", los vegetarianos son mas sociables y pueden involucrarse con los humanos tranquilamente, tanto así, que Carlisle es doctor, y Emmet, Rosalie y Edward van al colegio, ¡Es realmente genial no crees!

-Pues no se… Primero dime ¿a que te refieres con vegetariano?

-Fácil, la dieta de los Cullen no involucra a la sangre humana solo a la animal, ellos se alimentan de animales y por esos sus ojos son color miel y pueden convivir con humanos sin problemas

-Imposible

-Ja, si eso crees, entonces te reto a que vengas conmigo a Londres donde residen en este momento

-Bueno vamos- dijo Jasper levantándose de la cama

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que duremos corriendo?

-Muchos días de Estados Unidos a Londres no es nada fácil

-Cierto, ¿estarías dispuesto a tomar el tren?

-Bueno esta bien vamos y durante el camino me tienes que decir todo sobre ti

-Umm, ok, pero la verdad no recuerdo mucho solo la quemazón y lo que sucedió luego

-¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida humana?

-Pues la verdad es que no, solo recordaba mi nombre mas nada

-Umm que mal

-Si pero, igual espero tener muchos recuerdos en esta vida, que me dices ¿nos vamos ya?

-Si vamos


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡¡¡Llegamos!!!**_

Ya estábamos en un tren rumbo a Londres veía lo difícil que se le hacia a Jasper estar cerca de tantos humanos, y debo decir que para mi no era muy fácil que digamos, asi que decidí distraerlo un poco y comencé a hablarle de mis visiones

-Sabes Jas, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo con los Cullen, son geniales y muy unidos a decir verdad

-Aun no se si me quedare con los Cullen como tú crees Alice, he tenido experiencia con aquelarres y debo decir que no han sido muy gratas

-¿A que te refieres Jas?- pregunte un poco dudosa ya que no sabia nada de su pasado

-Yo antes vivía con un aquelarre, de hecho te contare mi historia para que comprendas mejor:

"La noche de mi transformación me encontré con tres mujeres a pie a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad. Di por hecho que se trataba de rezagadas y eché pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero me quedé petrificado cuando contemplé sus rostros a la tenue luz de la luna. Sin lugar a dudas, eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo lo mucho que me maravilló la extrema palidez de su piel, ya que incluso la muchacha de pelo negro y de facciones marcadamente mexicanas tenía un rostro de porcelana bajo la luz lunar. Todas ellas parecían lo bastante jóvenes para ser consideradas muchachas. Sabía que no eran miembros extraviados de mi grupo, pues no habría olvidado a esas tres beldades si las hubiera visto antes.

—Se ha quedado sin habla —observó la primera. Hablaba con una voz delicada y atiplada, como las melodías de las campanas de viento. Tenía la cabellera rubia y la piel nívea. La otra era aún más rubia, pero su tez era de un blanco calcáreo. Tenía rostro de ángel. Se inclinó hacia mí con ojos entornados e inhaló hondo.

— ¡Um! —Dio un suspiro—. Embriagador.

La más pequeña, la morena menudita, le aferró por el brazo y habló apresuradamente. Su voz era demasiado tenue y musical como para que sonara cortante, pero ése parecía ser su propósito.

—Céntrate, Nettie —la instó.

Siempre he tenido intuición a la hora de detectar la jerarquía entre las personas y me quedó muy claro que era la morena quien llevaba la voz cantante. Si ellas hubieran estado dentro de un ejército, yo habría dicho que estaba por encima de las otras dos.

—Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial... —la morena hizo una pausa que intenté aprovechar para hablar, pero fue en vano—, y hay algo más... ¿Lo percibís? —Preguntó a sus compañeras—. Es... persuasivo.

—Sí, sí —aceptó rápidamente Nettie mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.

—Contente —le previno la morena—. Deseo conservarle.

Nettie frunció el ceño. Parecía irritada.

—Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, María —dijo la rubia más alta—. Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.

—Eso haré —coincidió María—. Éste me gusta de veras. Aparta a Nettie, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro.

El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas hermosas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar, pero se impuso el discernimiento al instinto, ya que me habían enseñado a no temer a las mujeres, sino a protegerlas.

—Vamos de caza —aceptó Nettie con entusiasmo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la de la otra muchacha.

Dieron la vuelta con una gracilidad asombrosa y echaron a correr hacia la ciudad. Parecían volar e iban tan deprisa que los cabellos flameaban detrás de sus figuras como si fueran alas. Parpadeé sorprendido mientras las veía desaparecer.

Me volví para observar a María, que me estudiaba con curiosidad. Nunca había sido supersticioso y hasta ese momento no había creído en fantasmas ni en ninguna otra tontería sobrenatural. De pronto, me sentí inseguro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —inquirió María.

—Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita —balbuceé, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama ni aunque fuera un fantasma.

—Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper —aseguró con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere.

Se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavado a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera. Jasper hizo una pausa y permaneció con gesto pensativo hasta que al final agregó:

—A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida.

—Se llamaban María, Nettie y Lucy y no llevaban juntas mucho tiempo. María había reunido a las otras dos, las tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente. María deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que las otras dos estaban ansiosas de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de María. Ella quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres específicos, con potencial, y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...

—Pero María tenía prisa, sabedora de que la fuerza descomunal de los neófitos declinaba tras el primer año a contar desde la conversión y pretendía actuar mientras aún conserváramos esa energía.

Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de María y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos éramos varones, pues ella quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápido y mejor luchador, por lo que ella estaba muy complacida conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas. Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza.

Ella juzgaba bien a los hombres y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso María, Nettie y Lucy fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía.

María se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Ella nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros la creímos.

Me pidió que la avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. María estaba eufórica.

Nos acercamos con sigilo a Monterrey, el antiguo hogar de María, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. María apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque, una victoria sin precedentes.

Todos estábamos bien entrenados y realizamos el golpe de mano con la máxima discreción, de tal modo que la ciudad cambió de dueños sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta.

El éxito la volvió avariciosa y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que María fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Texas y el norte de México. Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarla.

—Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Vulturis. Tras dieciocho meses, fui el único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros.

Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Nettie y Lucy se revolvieron contra María, que fue la que prevaleció al final.

Ella y yo fuimos capaces de conservar Monterrey. La cosa se calmó un poco, aunque las guerras no cesaron. Se desvaneció la idea de la conquista y quedó más bien la de la venganza y las rencillas, pues fueron muchos quienes perdieron a sus compañeros y eso no es algo que se perdone entre nosotros.

María y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad. Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiado de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara.

Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con un neófito que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Peter, me caía bien, era... «Civilizado»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien.

Estaba a cargo de los neófitos, venía a ser algo así como su canguro. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Peter me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque María me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos.

Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Peter. Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo solo mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Peter se puso arisco y furioso. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era un buen luchador, pero jamás fue rival para mí.

La neófita a la que había convocado era una mujer llamada Charlotte que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Peter cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando ella apareció. Él le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de ella. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarle.

María se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello... Peter regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar.

María estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. Ella jamás se sentía abatida y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Nettie y Lucy. Peter regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi única aliada y el núcleo de toda mi existencia.

Me habló de su nueva vida con Charlotte y de un abanico de opciones con las que jamás había soñado. No habían luchado ni una sola vez en cinco años a pesar de que se habían encontrado con otros muchos de nuestra especie en el norte; con ellos era posible una existencia pacífica.

Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba listo para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviado por no tener que matar a María. Había sido su compañero durante los mismos años que Carlisle y Edward estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás.

Viajé en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza.

Medité a ese respecto. Había perdido casi toda mi humanidad después de años de matanzas y carnicerías. Yo era una pesadilla, un monstruo de la peor especie, sin lugar a dudas, pero cada vez que me abalanzaba sobre otra víctima humana tenía un atisbo de aquella otra vida. Mientras las presas abrían los ojos, maravillados por mi hermosura, recordaba a María y a sus compañeras, y lo que me habían parecido la última noche que fui Jasper Whitlock. Este recuerdo era más fuerte que todo lo demás, ya que yo era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía mi presa y vivía sus emociones mientras la mataba.

Empezó a resultar insoportable. El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Peter y Charlotte. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos. Aun así, debía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Intenté disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas… Todavía no la he perfeccionado."

-Oh Jas eso no me lo imagine jamás, tubo que haber sido horrible, que experiencia tan horrorosa, pero no te preocupes estoy totalmente segura que la pasaras genial con lo Cullen son súper chéveres y a Emmet particularmente le gusta pelear por distracción así que no tendrás problemas, confía en mi

-Tu crees Alice que si no confiara en ti estaría en este momento contigo, ni loco estaría buscando un camino para superar todo lo que he vivido

-Lo se tontín por eso mismo te digo que serás muy feliz viviendo con los Cullen, son geniales, solo con conocer a Esme desearas quedarte

-Te equivocas, solo con saber que tu te quedaras estoy casi decidido a quedarme también con los Cullen

-Oh Jas que tierno- Dijo Alice Abrazándolo

-No es que sea tierno Alice es cierto, no se porque ni como me puede pasar esto con tan poco tiempo de haberte conocido pero me siento muy feliz a tu lado y eso no lo cambiaria ni por toda la sangre del mundo

-Eso me parece bien, así decides de una vez quedarte porque ya llegamos, lastima que Ed y Emmet no estén para recibirnos…..


End file.
